Olympus: The Next Generation
by ForeverHerHero
Summary: HIATUS! I'M STUCK! When the Titans secretly escape Tartarus by slipping through the Doors of Death and attack Olympus, The gods all fall but with their dying breaths they pass on their godly power to their most deserving child thus birthing the new Gods of Olympus who must rise to power and defeat the Titans. Can they succeed? Or will ultimate power and immortality mean their doom?


A/N: Here is my new story! It's a Percy Jackson titled. Olympus: The Next Generation.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.  
Summary: When the Titans secretly escape Tartarus by slipping through the Doors of Death and attack Olympus, The gods all fall but with their dying breaths they pass on their godly powers to their most deserving child thus birthing the new Gods of Olympus who must now rise to power and defeat the Titans. Can they succeed? Or will ultimate power and immortality mean their doom?

3rd Person POV.  
The courtyard lay in ruins, gold ichor pooled in puddles across the ground; bodies in Greek togas littered it like a college campus after finals. A 20 foot tall man clad in black armor kicked down a set of celestial bronze doors. Stepping on a stone throne and smashing it to pieces. He stood over a blonde man, gold ichor pouring from his mouth.  
"This is the end Zeus." The titan said. "Three millennia in the making."  
"You will not win Hyperion." Zeus choked.  
"We already have my nephew and soon we will raise your father and everything shall be ours again."  
"I will make sure you will not succeed."  
"How?" Hyperion chuckled.  
"Like this." Zeus stood and gripped his master bolt. "I Zeus, King of the Gods, with my dying breath hereby pass my powers onto my most deserving child Jason Grace, any other od who wishes to do the same say the name of your successor."  
"Percy Jackson." Poseidon croaked.  
"Annabeth Chase." Athena said.  
"Frank Zhang." Ares groaned.  
"Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque." Hades said.  
"Piper Mclean." Aphrodite cried. Several more followed suit, saying the names of their most deserving child. A clap of thunder and a gust of wind swept through the room.  
"Good luck." Zeus smiled as the wind swept him away in a cloud of dust.

Percy's POV.  
"Percy!" I heard a voice yell from behind me. I turned and saw Grover running toward me, ichor dripping from a cut on his forehead. "The titans have escaped!"  
"What?" I asked.  
"The titans snuck out of Tartarus and attacked Olympus. Zeus sent me to warn you."  
"Is everything ok?" I asked as I took off by his side towards the big house. Thunder ripped through the air and we looked up as a black cloud began pouring out like ink from Mount Olympus.  
"I'm afraid not." Chiron said. Grover fell to the ground.  
"Grover!" I caught him.  
"Oh no." He croaked. "The Gods have fallen."  
"What do you mean fallen?"  
"The Gods are dead Percy." Annabeth said. The next thing we knew Ella the harpy landed on a branch and began reciting.  
"Titans of old slither from the pit, like a cobra in the night they sneak into the fight; The Gods will finally meet their death but will use their powers with their final breaths. To the strongest child of each to become a God and Olympus to reach."  
"What does that mean?" I said right before a wave of power hit me, I felt my entire body heat up and I screamed, my scream echoed throughout the camp. Annabeth did the same, as did Frank, Hazel, Piper and Jason but mine and Jason's echoed the loudest. When we stood the world was clearer than ever and I felt power radiate through me like a nuclear power plant.  
"Chiron did what I think just happened, happen?" Grover asked tentatively.  
"I believe so." Chiron smiled. "Camper's gather around!" He announced as hundreds of kids filled the yard if the big house. Chiron ushered me, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper and a few other kids onto the porch before he began a speech. "A prophecy once stated that the gods would fall and with their dying breaths they would pass on their powers to their most deserving child, that time has come!" _Wait, what? _I thought. "I introduced to you, the new Gods of Olympus!" Chiron gestured towards all of us. _You have got to be kidding me. _Everybody began clapping as Chiron ushered us into the house. "We do not have much time." Chiron said. "Long story short is you are each taking on the role of your god parent, Percy you are God of the Seas, Jason you are King of the Gods, Annabeth you are the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy and so on for the rest of you."  
"So we're the Gods now?" I asked.  
"Yes but it is not over, you must defeat the Titan's before you can claim your role's as Gods."  
"This is a lot to throw on us." Jason said, rubbing his temples. "Fifteen minutes ago we were having a normal day and now we are immortal and have to save the world _again_."  
"I'm afraid so Mr. Grace." Chiron said. "This will be your biggest battle ever and if you succeed you are the new Olympian Gods; you will then rule the world."  
"Whoa." I said as I looked at the veins on my arm which were pumping golden blood through my veins. A shadow vortex opened up behind Hazel and Nico Di Angelo appeared.  
"What the hell just happened?" He asked. We explained it to him.  
"Why did Hades pick both Hazel and I?"  
"Hazel is the Goddess of Riches and Magic and you are now the God of Death and the Underworld." Grover said since he could read their powers.  
"Thanatos is the God of Death." Nico said.  
"Thanatos had no children so Hades chose you to take over for him as well." Grover explained.  
"So what now?" He asked. "A new Titan War?"  
"I'm afraid so." I said. "Chiron we will need help from the Demigods, get them ready."  
"What do we do?" Jason asked.  
"Train and whatever else we can do." I explained. Even though Jason's father was King of the Gods and Jason was supposed to take his place I feel as if more power radiated through me because I was always the unsung leader of the group no matter how much I felt like a failure and now I was the unsung King of the Gods it felt like and I think everyone else could tell. "Everybody get ready, we fight in one week." I said.

A/N: They are the Gods! Please review! Sorry if it sucked!


End file.
